Le pianiste
by FannyBrd
Summary: Un simple coup de foudre entre un pianiste dans un bar et un jeune rentrant du travaille. Rating M pour cause, un lemon :) (En collaboration avec ma collaboratrice de Wattpad Alexia Girard)


Os François/Tom

Pdv externe

Une nuit plutôt froide s'installait dans la grande ville qu'est Paris. Les deux mains dans ses poches, un jeune garçon nommé Tom, déambulait dans les rues sans trop savoir où aller. Une enseigne lumineuse clignotait, non loin de là. Probablement un bar. Il décida de s'y engouffrer, après tout, que perdait-il? Si cet endroit était aussi suspect que le fesait penser son enseigne, il n'aurait qu'à sortir! Une douce mélodie vint à ses oreilles. Il s'avança un peu homme d'une trentaine d'année jouait du piano... Tom ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher son regard de celui-ci, tant il était happé par sa musique,et inconsciemment son physique qui, sans doute, faisait fondre les femmes qui passaient. Il s'installa à une table,dans un petit coin ,loin de tout, avec un bonne angle de vue vers le pianiste, commenda une bière, et continua à fixer le pianiste. Soir après soir, le jeune homme revenait. Il fixait toujours l'ainé, qui, intrigué, s'approcha de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs soir qu'il avait vu Tom. Honnêtement, cela lui plaisait assez que le jeune homme le fixe ainsi, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pour sa musique, peut-être? Cela semblait plutôt logique. François posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

-Bonjour, puis-je m'asseoir avec vous?

-Heu...Oui!

-Vous me regardez depuis longtemps, pas vrai? C'est pour ma musique?

demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il fut assis.

-Oui... vous jouez très bien...

-Merci. Vous voudriez bien boire un coup avec moi?

-Heu... OK...

Il bégaya ces quelques mots, surpris de cette demande, bien qu'elle n'en reste pas moins agréable.

\- Vous savez ça fait longtemps que je vous voit me fixer comme ça tout les soirs. Il n'y a pas que la musique qui fait que vous me regardiez si ...comment dirai-je...intensément.

Tom resta bouche-bée suite a cette déclaration. Il pensa que François avait un sacré culot pour dire ça, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas toute à fait tort. Ce qu'il le surprit lui même,lui, qui n'était pas attiré par les homme à la base, vient de lui prouver , sans le vouloir ,une certaine affection.

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures, les clients partirent un part un laissant d'autre arriver, tout cela gardant une ambiance chaleureuse qu'aimait tant Tom. Il était aux environs de minuit, et Tom était aux anges de cette rencontre, il avait littéralement un coup de foudre pour lui , mais est-ce le cas pour son partenaire? il ne le savait pas et préféra de ne pas s'entendre sur la question. François l'interrompa dans ces pensées quelque peu envahissantes:

\- Je te raccompagne ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Lui répondit-il avec un sourire étincelant.

Sur le chemin, les deux hommes parlèrent toujours autant, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et qu'ils venaient de se retrouver après une dizaine d'années. Pourtant , c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient. Alors Tom se posa des questions. Pourquoi ils s'étaient attaché si vite à une personne inconnue ? Pourquoi tout les soir il le fixait, après le boulot, jouer du piano?Peut-être le manque d'affection qui commençait peu à peu à l'envahir depuis cinq ans. Pourtant il n'était sur les bords de l'homosexualité, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas grave parce que on peut aimer qui on veut dans la vie. " Ne pas écouter les autres et faire ce que l'on veut" c'était un peu ça devise . Après tout, il n'était pas obliger de faire comme tout le monde, cracher et critiquer tous ce qui passe ou tout ce qui est de nouveau.

Arrivé devant chez Tom, les deux ce regardèrent comme s'il n'avait pas du tout envie que cette soirée se finisse:

\- J'ai été ravi de te parler ce soir. Déclara le plus grand.

\- je...Moi répondit-il en regardant droit dans les yeux.

François, lui aussi le regardant dans les yeux, s'approchant doucement de lui, mit sa main sur la nuque de Tom, approchant peu à peu son visage de celui de l'autre, qui lui avait fermé les yeux, fut le premier à embrasser le plus grand.D'abord un doux baiser puis devant de plus en plus fougueux. Il mit ses bras autour de son cou imterrompa ce doux moment , pour sortir ces clés et ouvrir la porte. Puis il le pris par le col pour le faire entrer et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, une quantité de questions firent interruption dans la tête du brun.

Tu peux faire le lemon j'ai fini ma partie


End file.
